Dolph Lundgren
Dolph Lundgren (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Universal Soldier (1992)'' [Andrew Scott/GR13]: Stabbed in the stomach with a bayonet then shot repeatedly in the chest by Jean-Claude Van Damme. He later comes back to life by experimental scientific procedure and dies once again when he is cut to shreds after being pulled into a hay harvester after being impaled on its spikes at the end of a fight with Van Damme. *''Johnny Mnemonic'' (1995) [Street Preacher]: Electrocuted (to the point he bursts into flames) while in a crucified pose when Keanu Reeves knocks a live power-line into him (whilst Dolph is holding onto a live wire) having been hit by a sonic blast from Dina Meyer. His charred body is later seen as Ice-T drops it into the ocean. *''Universal Soldier: Regeneration'' (2009) [Andrew Scott]: Impaled through the forehead on a broken jagged lead pipe by Jean-Claude Van Damme who then fires a shotgun through it/into Dolph’s mouth blowing out the back of his head. *''Stash House'' (2012) [Andy Spector]: Shot repeatedly by police as he is about to shoot Briana Evigan. *'Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning (2012)' [Andrew Scott]: Killed by Scott Adkins who stabs him through his throat and head with a machete at the end of a fight *''The Package'' (2013) [German]: Shot to death with machine-gun by Steve Austin as he draws his own weapon. *''A Certain Justice'' (Puncture Wounds)' (2014)' [Hollis]: Neck snapped at the end of a fight with Cung Le. *''Altitude (2017)'' [Matthew Sharpe]: Dies when his plane crashes against a mountain. TV Deaths *''Chuck: Chuck Versus the Anniversary (2010) '[Marco]: Shot (off-camera), along with his men, by Linda Hamilton to keep him from telling Timothy Dalton that Zachary Levi is her son. He's last seen on the ground, wounded, and the scene cuts to black as she aims and pulls the trigger. *Arrow: Lian Yu (2017)' [''Konstantin Kovar]: Neck broken by Stephen Amell at the end of a fight. Gallery Scott's death.png|Dolph Lundgren being shredded in Universal Soldier Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Swedish actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Lutheran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Stunt Performers Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Rocky Cast Members Category:Sport Stars Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shedding Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Aquaman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Punisher Cast Members